


Roommate

by LoverNotaFighter06



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Use of the word “dyke”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverNotaFighter06/pseuds/LoverNotaFighter06
Summary: After being kicked out, Max moves in with her girlfriend. Will they be able to take the relationship jump? Or will it be too much.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Roommate

The fourteen year-old redhead sat on her bed, eyes closed, as she took a few deep breaths. She heard a shatter or two come from downstairs: accompanied by yells. She hugged her kitten, Tangy, close to her chest, breathing in sync with the soft mewls that came from the orange and white feline. She pet the cat’s head, sniffles and small tears being the sounds that filled the room. 

Usually, Max wouldn’t cry during these moments. But the fact that this was about her made her care a lot more. The voice of Neil screaming about how disappointed he was that Susan would allow someone like her.

A _dyke_.

Max thought she was finally ready to come out to Neil and Susan and Billy. Susan, although she’d been very absent in Max’s life at all times before, seemed to be okay with it. Her step-brother and step-father snarled at her, Neil ordering her to her room. And now, she’s here.

She stared down at her wrists, freshly numb and bleeding from the pain she’d felt. She can’t help but remember she did that to herself, and she absolutely hated it. She wanted that endless pain to just end. Tangy rested her muzzle in the crook of Max’s arm, trying to comfort, but Max’s sobs were endless at this point.

As she was lost in her thoughts, she heard the clicking open of something. Her eyes nervously averted to her door, before she heard soft wind whistling through her ears. She swung her head towards the window. 

There, climbing through, was El Hopper. El, the brunette who Max didn’t become friends with until she was having relationship issues with her then boyfriend, Mike Wheeler. El, the girl who dumped Mike, following the redhead’s advice to her before. El, the person who Max is now devoted to. I mean, at least she thinks it that way, she is dating her after all.

El quietly observed the shorter girl, who quietly and quickly wiped her eyes. She sniffled, only to hear the voice of her girlfriend, like honey to her ears. “I left behind Bear.” She said quietly.

Max nodded, looking around her bed before she found the pink stuffed bear. She had won it at their arcade date earlier for El, and El had been so excited about it. The ocean eyed girl squeezed it in her arms. She then held it up to El, smiling lightly as she took it. 

“Doll?” El hummed, Max’s blue eyes searching her face lightly. “Why were you crying when I came in?” She asked softly, before sitting beside her girlfriend. El’s arm snaked around her waist, a touch Max happily leaned into. 

“I told Susan and Neil. About me. About us.” She sniffed, eyes fluttering. El looked at her, mouth falling open easily into an ‘o’ shape. She gently moved her hand to gently rub Max’s back, and the redhead sighed. El then looked down, her eyes fixated on the marks on Max’s wrists. She decided not to yet mention them. Instead, going for helpful comfort. Max continued. 

“It didn’t go well, as you could imagine. I was threatened to be kicked out if they found me kissing a girl.” She said softly, leaning closer, breath hot on El’s face. The brunette cupped her chin firmly, pulling her closer.

“Who cares about them? I’ll take you in. Just kiss me, goddamn it.” She pulled her forward gently, pressing her lips against Max’s. Max kissed back, how could she not? She loved kissing her girlfriend. It brought her so many feelings of warm and soft and-...

“Maxine!” A voice boomed, one that Max was all too familiar with. She helped, trying to grip onto El as a strong arm pulled her away. El held onto her hand as Max’s sobs rang through the home, but eventually lost grip. Standing before her, was the dark figure of Neil Hargrove.

“You Maxine’s little girlfriend? Hm? Let her cuddle up to your chest and stuff?” His grip tightened on Max’s arm, and El saw only red. She didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore, but Max was in trouble. She heard small whispers- pleas of ‘help.’ The only thing El wanted to do was eliminate the pain that Max felt. 

With an extension of her hand and twitch of her head, Neil was up against the wall, grip loosening on Max. Max sat down at the foot of her bed, watching as El’s nose started to bleed. She slowly walked closer to Neil, eyes cold and warning as she shoved him against the wall harder. 

“Don’t hurt Max.” El warned with no kindness in her tone, gaze never leaving the toxicity of Neil’s. “She can love. Whoever she wants.” She growled, her voice low. Neil tried to reach out, but stalled.

“Maxine. Leave, now. Go with your little girlfriend.” Max nodded, tugging at El’s arm. “Let’s go…”

El looked at her and nodded, Max quickly grabbing only two things. Her kitten and her skateboard. She then grabbed El’s arm and ran, ran out the door, only feeling the wind in her hair.

El looked over to the girl, her eyes gleaming with adventurous spirit. El’s smile softened, as she always did when seeing Max. The girl’s shimmering ocean eyes, small, freckled nose and cheeks, her pretty, pink lips…

“Ready to get home, Roommate?” 


End file.
